


Peter Griffin adopts Alphys [Peter Griffin X Alphys fanfic] [Family Guy X Undertale crossover fanfic]

by Merilaux_the_trashwriter



Category: Family Guy, Undertale
Genre: Alphys acts like a 5 year old, Alphys gets a spanking, Didn't know what to rate this, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Merilaux, Oh and Lois is dead at the beginning and has nothing to do with the plot, Rating Might Change, Some Swearing, This Isn't Meant to Make Sense, Yôkai, i was tired when i wrote this ok, idfk, rated m to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilaux_the_trashwriter/pseuds/Merilaux_the_trashwriter
Summary: Peter Griffin is lonely and needs company. He only has Brian. All of Peter's kids are off looking for yokai that probably don't even exist, or do they?Yokai aside, Peter decides to go to his local pet shop and adopts Alphys.Peter's an irresponsible parent and Alphys repeatedly acts up like a 5 year old and throws a load of tantrums.What could possibly go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a WIP at the moment. If I ever get round to it, I'll add more of the story or whatever.

It was a dull, dark and rainy evening in Quahog and Peter Griffin was lonely and sad. Lois recently passed away from cancer after looking at too many cringey memes on the internet. All of Peter's children, including Stewie, had set out on personal, spiritual quests hoping to find the legendary yo-kai named Chuck Norris, Robbie Rotten and Shrek De La Ogre Senpai-Chan. Peter was lonely. Quagmire was too busy doing things that you would probably see in a Hentai anime, and Cleveland Brown was camping out in a McDonald's playplace for the weekend. Peter thought for a moment about the only member of his family left - Brian. But just one family member wouldn't be enough. "Maybe I could get a new pet! And I could treat it like a little kid and take it to McDonald's!" Peter thought. So, that's what he did. He went to a pet shop and adopted a new pet. This pet shop was special - all of the animals they sold here could talk! Peter first laid eyes upon a cream coloured cat that could talk, but as he gazed at it, a man and a woman with lilac and reddish pink hair respectively chose to adopt the kitty. And besides, would a cat really get on well with a dog? Peter sighed and looked at the pet pen next to the cat, and saw a rather funny looking lizard wearing a white lab coat. Peter approached the pen with the bizzare lizard inside it. He saw a small sheet of paper with some details on it relating to the animal. The lizard's name was Alphys, apparently. "W-w-whats your name?" The lizard asked. "Peter Griffin. You're adopted!" Peter replied. As Peter walked back home holding Alphys' hand, he and Alphys stopped over at a McDonald's to get a takeaway. It was pretty late by now and a full moon was shining. Legends have it that some beings act weird during a full moon, and in this case, it made Alphys act like a 5 year old. Peter held Alphys' hand as he ordered a meal for him and the new member of the family. "I want to go in the playplace Peter!" Whined Alphys. "It's too late for that." Replied Peter. "BUT I WANNA PLAY AND HAVE FUN IN THE PLAY AWEA DADDY!" Whinged Alphys, throwing a tantrum and lightly punching Peter's arms in annoyance like a spoilt little kid. "NO! And if you don't stop, ill just make you! Don't say I didn't warn you, kiddo!" Peter snapped back at Alphys. "I WANT TO PLAY!" Screamed Alphys, ignoring what Peter said. "Right, that's it kid! You ain't getting dinner, instead you're gonna get a spankin'!" Peter said. He took Alphys by the arm, went to a table and sat down. He then pulled Alphys over his lap. Peter raised his hand above Alphys backside. Just as Peter was about to spank her, Alphys turned her head and gasped at Peter's hand hovering above her backside like an eagle circling it's prey. Alphys shut her eyes and turned her head back as her face turned into a twisted grimace before Peter Griffin brought his hand down and started to spank her. "I-I-I'm sorry! I'll stop! Please!" Alphys bawled hysterically as Peter's hand fell repeatedly on her backside with generous force, over and over again until her cheeks were stinging and a fair shade of pink. With that, Peter and Alphys walked home, where Brian met the newest member of the family.


End file.
